Violet
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Tak peduli sebanyak apapun pukulan telak yang ia terima, Kiba akan tetap berusaha bangkit dan menatap rangkaian iris sewarna lavender itu dengan penuh kasih./One-shoot!/after 2 years, finally i'm back here :


**Violet  
by lunlun caldia**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Contain OOC, Plotless, typo(s), very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss or those blah, blah, blah, about the pair and the characters. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

Kiba tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang keistimewaan warna ungu.

Baginya, ungu adalah satu dari sekian banyak rentetan warna yang ia kenal.

Baginya, ungu adalah warna lembut yang selalu menghiasi tiap tangkai bunga Lavender yang kadang terlihat tumbuh bergerombol di sudut taman Konoha.

Baginya, ungu adalah gradasi warna yang banyak disukai oleh para gadis—setelah pink, oh tentu saja.

Baginya, ungu adalah ungu. Dan baginya, sesuatu atau apapun yang berwarna itu tidak ada yang istimewa di matanya.

Ya, tidak ada.

Kecuali rangkaian iris sewarna lavender yang saat ini tengah—dan selalu—menatapnya dengan hangat.  
Ralat, bukan hanya rangkaian iris indah itu. Melainkan juga sang pemilik.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis sulung, putri keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia dan rangkaian iris berwarna tak lazim miliknya itu memang selalu terlihat istimewa di mata Kiba.

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda pecinta anjing ini menganggapnya seperti itu.

Mungkin, karena mata Hinata itu berbeda dengan milik orang lain.

Mata lavender Hinata selalu memancarkan kehangatan, ketulusan, dan keluguan dari seorang gadis belia. Kesucian dan kemurnian jiwa yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut panjang itu terasa begitu memancar lewat mata itu.

Begitu indah dan begitu murni, hingga mampu membuat seorang Kiba Inuzuka terlena akan keindahannya.

Terjebak dalam kekaguman yang kemudian menjebloskannya pada sebuah labirin perasaan membingungkan bernama cinta.

Mendekap erat sosok Kiba seakan tak mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk berpaling memandang warna lain selain lavender.

Dan yah, walau Kiba diminta untuk berpaling pun, pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu juga tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Kiba lebih memilih untuk tenggelam ke dalam rangkaian permata indah itu.

Tak peduli apa suatu saat dia akan bisa kembali muncul ke permukaan, atau malah menghilang begitu saja.

Persetan.

Kiba sudah terlalu jatuh hati pada dua permata lavender itu.

Kiba sudah terlalu memuja sosok pemilik sepasang bola mata dengan warna tak lazim itu.

Kiba tak peduli apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Permata gelapnya hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Hatinya hanya akan menoleh pada Hinata.  
Tak peduli pada sederetan gadis dengan wajah dan tatapan mata yang lebih memukau dibanding Hinata.

Bahkan, tak peduli saat kenyataan menepuk bahunya. Meminta pemuda itu untuk kembali sadar dari angan tingginya. Memaksa pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu menerima bahwa iris lavender itu sama sekali tak pernah menatapnya dengan intensitas yang sama—seperti saat mata gelap milik Kiba selalu memandang Hinata dengan penuh arti.

Tidak pernah.

Sekali pun, tidak pernah. Ironis.

Dan sebuah pukulan telak pun mau tak mau harus Kiba terima.

Yang selalu gadis itu tatap hanyalah sosok pemuda pirang dengan bulir safir menyerupai warna laut yang indah dan berkilau—Naruto.

Pemuda berisik, teman Kiba yang sama serampangan dan ceroboh seperti dirinya—dan sialnya, kini Kiba harus mengakui pemuda itu sebagai saingan dalam hal mendapatkan sosok Hinata.

Ironisnya, Naruto bahkan tak pernah menganggap Kiba sebagai seorang saingan.

Saingan yang tak dianggap. Oh, menyedihkan.

Meski begitu, Kiba tak peduli.

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Hinata memandangnya—dengan sorot mata yang sama saat Kiba menatap gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Tapi, itu tak semudah seperti yang Kiba harapkan.

Faktanya, Hinata selalu terlihat berbeda saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Semburat merah muda akan selalu bermain di kedua pipi pucatnya saat gadis itu menatap sosok Naruto.  
Kedua jari telunjuknya akan selalu menari saat ia tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Suara lembutnya akan berubah menjadi bergetar dan terbata-bata saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Iris lavender yang biasa menatap semua objek di bumi dengan lembut, akan mengeluarkan sorot malu-malu saat Naruto ada di dekatnya.

Hinata menyukai Naruto—pemuda yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menganggap eksistensi dirinya sebagai hal yang istimewa.

Dan Kiba bukannya tak tahu. Ia tahu. Pemuda dengan warna kulit sedikit gelap itu bahkan sangat tahu. Siapa pun tahu. Hampir seluruh temannya juga demikian.

Iris lavender Hinata selalu merefleksikan sosok asli seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Sosoknya yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

Kedua benda yang mengisi kelopak matanya itu sangat jujur—bahkan mungkin terlalu jujur. Sampai siapa pun bisa melihat betapa putih dan murni jiwa yang tersembunyi di balik sifatnya yang pemalu itu.  
Dan Kiba sekarang amat paham akan maksud dari kalimat 'Kejujuran itu terkadang menyakitkan'.

Tapi kadang, rasa sakit tak akan membuat jiwa seseorang menyerah begitu saja. Sama hal-nya dengan Kiba. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada skenario klise yang sudah ditetapkan takdir. Demi Tuhan, tidak akan.

Dia akan terus bangkit, memaksa sang takdir untuk menulis skenario lain untuknya. Skenario di mana ia bisa bersama dengan gadis yang telah menjeratnya dalam perasaan membingungkan ini. Skenario di mana hanya akan ada dua nama; Kiba Inuzuka dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Tak ada nama Naruto yang tertulis di atas sana. Tidak.

Tapi masalahnya, apa takdir mau begitu saja mengubah skenario yang telah ia buat dengan sempurna?

Dan saat itu, Kiba sadar kalau dia tak pernah bisa mengusik skenario yang telah diciptakan untuknya.

Lagipula, jika sosoknya berdiri di hadapan takdir, Kiba hanyalah sebuah boneka kayu yang hanya memainkan perannya di atas panggung bertitel 'Sandiwara Boneka'. Kiba hanya satu dari deretan boneka yang tampil dalam sebuah drama klise buatan takdir. Ha!

_Tapi ... masih ada kesempatan, pasti..._

'pasti' kata yang seharusnya bisa meyakinkan hatinya, entah kenapa kata itu malah terdengar begitu samar.

Oh, mungkin di balik kata 'pasti' itu sendiri tersimpan ketidakpastian yang begitu jelas.

Ya, mungkin—bukan mungkin, tapi memang.

Kenyataannya, Kiba selalu melihat kebulatan tekad yang tersirat jelas di bola mata lavender Hinata.  
Tekad mengenai jalan mana yang akan gadis itu ambil, tekad mengenai kehidupannya, dan tekad ... bahwa ia tak akan melepas cintanya.

Tak akan pernah.

Sekali lagi, iris lavender milik Hinata itu—selalu—mengatakannya dengan jujur, hingga Kiba bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah lirikan kecil.

Kejujuran yang begitu ironis dan tidak adil untuk seorang Kiba Inuzuka.

Kembali, Kiba menerima sebuah pukulan telak.

Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum getir menyadari dirinya telah berulang kali mendapat pukulan telak.

Berkali-kali ia mengadu pada hembusan angin malam. Mempertanyakan mengapa ia harus menyukai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak menaruh satu perasaan pun padanya. Membisikkan suatu kekecewaan pada skenario yang diberikan takdir untuknya. Menggumamkan betapa irinya dia pada sosok Naruto yang selalu mendapat tempat di hati Hinata—gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di hati Kiba. Bahkan saat Naruto pergi selama beberapa tahun, Hinata tak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk melupakan pemuda yang selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang Hokage itu.

Sebaliknya, Hinata malah menanti kedatangan Naruto dengan sabar. Menanti dan terus menjaga perasaannya untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.  
Hinata tak pernah sekali pun memandang Kiba.

Setidaknya, Hinata hanya memandangnya sebagai sahabat dan rekan satu tim. Selebihnya? Nada.

Sekali lagi, ironis.

Angin malam juga rupanya tak pernah menanggapi curahan hari pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu.  
Buktinya, ia hanya membalas semua luapan perasaan Kiba dengan menghembuskan angin yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Seolah meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti mendramatisir keadaan. Oh, dasar angin malam sialan.

Tapi sungguh, apa benar-benar sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagi pemuda pecinta anjing itu?

Apa benar, semua ruang di dalam hati Hinata sudah bertuliskan nama Naruto?

Tidak ada kah sedikit pun ruang untuknya? Untuk Kiba?

Kiba pernah menanyakan sesuatu yang mendekati semua pertanyaan itu pada Hinata. Dulu, saat Naruto belum menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Konoha.

Kiba bertanya mengenai apa arti tim delapan bagi gadis lavender itu. Dan kalian tahu, apa jawabannya?  
Hinata bilang bahwa tim delapan adalah tim yang istimewa. Tim delapan adalah tim yang selalu memberinya inspirasi. Tim delapan juga adalah tim yang secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Dan yang lebih penting, tim delapan adalah tim yang membuat Hinata punya sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya—bukan berarti Hinata tak punya sahabat. Hinata selalu punya, tapi yang paling dekat adalah rekan-rekan satu timnya. Shino, Kiba, juga Akamaru.

Kiba tersenyum kecut dalam hati saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Dalam nada bicaranya, sepertinya memang benar bahwa Hinata hanya menganggap semua orang yang ada di tim delapan sebagai sahabat. Termasuk Kiba.

Oh, lalu apa arti semua perlakuan Kiba yang selama ini ia tujukan pada gadis itu?

Kiba mati-matian melindungi Hinata dalam setiap misi mereka. Walau pemuda dengan mata gelap itu tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat, tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu terluka. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu berpikir bahwa semua yang dilakukan Kiba hanyalah sebuah kewajiban.

Ya, kewajiban untuk menolong rekan satu tim dalam sebuah misi.

Oh, apa ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini semua?

Jika diibaratkan, mungkin Kiba adalah seorang pengawal istana yang akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan nyawanya demi sang putri. Lalu, Hinata adalah seorang putri yang harus dijaga oleh sang pengawal dengan sebaik mungkin.

Hinata adalah seorang putri yang selalu menunggu pangeran berkuda putihnya untuk datang dan membawanya keluar dari dalam istana.

Hinata adalah putri yang selalu menanti pangerannya, tanpa pernah sekali pun menghiraukan sang pengawal yang sebenarnya memiliki hasrat untuk memilikinya.

Kiba menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah tiang listrik.

Mahkota gadis itu terurai indah. Kulit seputih susu miliknya seolah bersinar saat cahaya matahari menjamah kulitnya. Kedua rangkaian iris lavender terlihat memandang dirinya dengan lembut—sama seperti biasa. Sebuah senyum yang tak pernah absen dari wajah ayunya kini tertuju pada Kiba.

Perlahan, Kiba menarik ujung bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di atas kontur wajah maskulinnya.

Ah, sepertinya Kiba akan membiarkan hubungannya dengan Hinata berjalan seperti ini dulu.

Lagipula, dia tidak akan mampu memaksa Hinata untuk melupakan Naruto dan menerima cintanya. Bagi Kiba, itu sangat tidak _gentle._

Selain itu, bagi Kiba tidak apa-apa bila perasaannya tak terbalas. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, rasanya sakit bukan main. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh, baginya kebahagiaan Hinata adalah prioritas.

Jadi saat ini, asalkan dia masih bisa menatap iris lavender jernih milik Hinata itu sudah cukup. Asalkan iris lavender Hinata masih menatapnya dalam kehangatan—dan bukannya dalam kasih seperti yang selama ini Kiba harapkan—itu sudah cukup.

Walau itu artinya, Kiba harus terus-menerus menerima pukulan telak.

Sepertinya, perumpamaan seorang pengawal istana yang selalu berusaha melindungi sang putri itu tidak buruk juga bagi Kiba.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Setelah satu setengah tahun vakum, lalu setengah bulan berpindah dari satu fandom ke fandom lain, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali menulis di sini. Yah, walaupun saya tidak tahu apa tulisan saya sudah mengalami kemajuan atau malah ga ada perkembangan sama sekali. /sigh

Daaaaaan, saya senang sekali bisa nulis sebuah fic dengan salah satu pair fave saya di sini KibaHina~ ayeeey! Sudah lama saya pengen nulis dengan pair ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Huhu

oh iya, ide cerita di sini sangaaaat klise. Jadi, mohon maaf jika terkesan membosankan. Dan jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, itu sungguh sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Sumpah!

Maaf jika feel di dalam fic ini amat tidak kerasa. Ini fic yang saya buat dalam dua kali selojoran(?), jadi yaaah... maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

oh ya, dan mengenai judul. saya serahkan kepada pembaca untuk menginterpretasikan judul itu sesuai imajinasi kalian masing-masing. :)))))

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal ini.

Kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan sangat saya terima dengan senang hati :'))))

Much love,

LC


End file.
